


Raking Leaves

by Lookatallmyships



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships





	

Nori watches Bofur rake leaves, from his spot on the steps. "You missed a few over there." He points at a small cluster of red and orange leaves.

 

Bofur glares. "You could help me, you know."

 

Nori smirks. "But it's so much more fun to watch you do it."

 

Bofur snorts. "Mm." He rakes the aforementioned leaves into the pile, and then takes a step back. "Alright, I think I got them all. Could you grab me the box of garbage-"

 

Nori stands up, and starts walking towards the pile of leaves.

 

"Nori, don't you dare. You know very well that that took me half an hour to take up."

 

Nori runs the last few steps, and then jumps into the pile of leaves sending them flying. He laughs. Before Bofur can voice his outrage, Nori grabs him by the leg, and sends him toppling down into the leaves beside him. Bofur opens his mouth, and. Nori cuts him off with a kiss.

 

Bofur kisses him back for a few moments, before pulling away and tenderly stroking the side of Nori's face. "You're cleaning all these fucking leaves back up."

  
  



End file.
